


Invierno

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Una caminata por el parque en pleno invierno.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 3





	Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Día 2 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump

Dicen que caminar bajo la nieve es romántico, pero para Furihata, a quien se le estaban congelando los dedos a esas horas de la noche no había nada de romántico en pasear por un parque, tal vez si estuviera con alguien la situación sería distinta, porque ahora solo podía pensar en sus guantes y en una chaqueta más abrigada que había olvidado en casa al salir con apuros. Además, no se encontraba paseando, Tenía una misión: encontrar al escurridizo gato de su pequeña vecina.

Ya era la tercera vuelta que hacía por el parque cuando decidió ir a la vieja cancha de baloncesto. Aún no revisaba ese lugar por estar alejado y por lo oscuro que era a estas alturas de la noche. Pero no perdería nada con echar un vistazo. Si el gato no aparecía, tendría que llamar a su hermano y dar la noticia a la pequeña de que su gato pasaría la noche a la intemperie.

Se dirigió pronto a la cancha con los bolsillos bien metidos en su pantalón vaquero y sin dejar de observar el entorno. El gato naranja debería ser fácil de ver en contraste con la recién caída nieve.

Llegó pronto a la oscura cancha. Con los ojos adaptados a la oscuridad y con ayuda de la linterna de su confiable celular, decidió comenzar la búsqueda por las graderías y luego iría a buscar entre los matorrales.

Recorrió dos veces la amplia cancha cuando divisó un movimiento con su mirada periférica. Una sombra pequeña pareció correr en dirección a las bancas.

Furihata se entusiasmó y aceleró el paso en esa dirección. Su batería estaba por acabarse y esta era la primera señal de un felino en detectar.

Se agachó y fijó su mirada bajo la banca de suplentes y sorpresa: un gato naranja temeroso y con frío temblaba bajo ella.

El gato permaneció quieto en su posición. Su rojo collar tenía un dije que brillaba con la luz de la linterna.

— Ven aquí pequeño, te llevaré a casa —dijo Furihata con cautela. 

El gato lo conocía, así que sin temor se agachó más y extendió los brazos para recoger al ahora tranquilo gato.

Un maullido fue lo que recibió Furihata en respuesta. Y sin más tiempo por perder, Furihata enganchó una correa que traía consigo al collar del gato.

No fue hasta tener seguro al gato en brazos que se percató de la extraña y nueva presencia a su espalda y fue solo por una sombra proyectada contra las bancas.

Furihata pegó un salto, aferró con fuerzas al gato y se giró rápidamente.

Quien se encontraba atrás suyo no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. Posó sus ojos heterocromáticos en la petrificada silueta de Furihata y este alcanzó a reconocer de inmediato al otro.

— ¡Akashi-san! —medio gritó Furihata al identificarlo y se asustó de sí mismo al romper con severidad el silencio en la cancha. Bajó la luz de la linterna rápidamente para dejar de encandilar la vista de Akashi e inclinó la cabeza para disculparse por su acción.

— Furihata Kouki —respondió Akashi reconociéndolo también, y bajó la mirada hasta posar la vista en el gato en brazos de Furihata.— Creo que ya no necesitaré esto. Furihata no lo entendió hasta que vio en manos de Akashi un termo con leche y un paquete de galletas para gatos y no supo qué decir.

— El gato es tuyo ¿No? —preguntó Akashi fijando su vista en Furihata.

— Es, es el gato de una vecina... Llevo buscándolo desde hace horas —respondió encogiéndose Furihata. Aún le generaba temor hablar con Akashi así que no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco.

Akashi no respondió.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Akashi-san?

— Volvía de una reunión laboral cuando decidí dar un paseo por el parque. Es una espléndida noche pese al frío. Entonces fue cuando divisé a este gato y no quise abandonarlo. Además, noté el collar y supuse que estaba perdido.

— ¿Y la comida que tienes en manos?

— La compré de aquí cerca. No sabía cómo acercarme a él.

Al escucharlo, Furihata no pudo evitar que se le escape una risa. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por su reacción y de inmediato quedó en silencio.

Un fuerte viento sopló entonces haciendo estremecer a Furihata. La nieve comenzó a caer con fuerza y pronto una alarma sonora opacó el silencio y la linterna de Furihata se apagó al quedar su celular sin batería.

— ¿No estás muy desabrigado?—preguntó Akashi preocupado al ver estremecerse de frío a Furihata una vez más.

— Salí rápidamente de casa a buscar a este pequeño. No me dio tiempo para ponerme algo más abrigado.

— ¿Vives cerca?

— A unas cuadras de aquí.

Akashi, sin dudarlo se sacó los guantes y su bufanda y los ofreció a Furihata.

— ¡No! No tienes por qué...

— Estoy quedando en un hotel saliendo del parque. No te preocupes por mí.

— Pero...

Furihata no supo qué más decir. La mirada heterocromática de Akashi estaba fija en él, no dando lugar a negativas.

— Gracias —fue todo lo que formuló cuando unas manos envolvieron en su cuello la caliente bufanda.

Un delicioso perfume envolvió con calidez a Furihata y se estremeció ahora por razones diferentes.

Las manos que acomodaron con seguridad la bufanda en su cuello, al terminar su labor, no se alejaron y más bien cayeron hasta posarse en la cabeza del gato que miraba con atención todo lo que acontecía.

El gato emitió un dulce ronroneo al sentir la suave caricia de Akashi.

— Será mejor que vayas a casa. No quiero que nada malo te llegue a pasar. —dijo Akashi con una sonrisa en los labios. Furihata casi no alcanzó a verlo al haber bajado la mirada hasta la mano que acariciaba el gato.

Fue al levantar la mirada nuevamente que se percató de la mirada de Akashi puesta en él y no en el gato, no había dejado de verlo en ningún momento.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas, la nieve cayendo humedecía su cabello y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo cálido. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Akashi dejó de acariciar al gato y guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Se inclinó a modo de despedida, dio media vuelta y antes de alejarse brindó una última sonrisa a Furihata.

Furihata quedó en silencio, hasta percatarse de que no se había despedido.

– Buenas noches, Akashi-san. ¡Gracias! —gritó Furihata.

Akashi solo levantó la mano y se despidió así, sin girar a verlo por última vez.

Quedó entonces Furihata en compañía del gato que aún seguía ronroneando en sus brazos.

La nieve caía y sus ahora rosados cachetes no parecían querer retomar su color natural.

Con cuidado de no molestar al gato, se puso los guantes y emprendió el retorno a casa.

Miró atrás a la cancha de baloncesto y la silueta de Akashi perdiéndose en la distancia con la nieve cayendo a su alrededor.

El suave perfume lo acompañó en todo el trayecto de vuelta y la sonrisa de Akashi permaneció en su mente. Los latidos de su corazón eran fuertes cuando vislumbró esa sonrisa que hizo que el tiempo se detenga y la nieve cayendo con fulgor ralentice su descenso, y ahora al recordarlo solo lograban sonrojar más sus mejillas.

Dicen que caminar bajo la nieve es romántico. Sí, definitivamente romántico.


End file.
